


Just Another Dull & Boring Day

by LeyenarTheAvenger



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gay Male Character, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Parallax Sinestro, Please Don't Kill Me, Red Lanterns (DCU), Stephen King's Carrie References, Thaal Sinestro-centric, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twu Wuv, Why Did I Write This?, Yum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyenarTheAvenger/pseuds/LeyenarTheAvenger
Summary: ...For there was no story that caused more trauma than that of Thaal Sinestro and Hal Jordan.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro, Jessica Cruz & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝒾𝓂𝓂𝒾𝓃𝑒𝓃𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉𝓈

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand the grand experiment kicks off! This is a rewrite of a certain DC Super Hero Girls episode with my Red Lanternsona replacing Dex-Starr, and will consist of eight chapters with one slightly darker bonus chapter dealing with G1's Intergalactic Games.
> 
> In this AU, Abin Sur is alive and had both Hal and Sinestro as his students until that happened, and please keep in mind that this story's Sinestro is gay, although I usually headcanon the real Thaal Sinestro as pansexual. This story also contains elements from The Toxic Avenger musical, The Owl House and especially Carrie. I love Carrie, I wish I was like her.

The Sinestro family was well known on Korugar. Each generation had something to offer to her people. Maligus and Kirani Sinestro were no exception. He was a composer with many musical works of renown, and she was a politician of the highest caliber.

And their son, Thaal, was probably the luckiest boy in the whole entire universe. One minute, he was being cornered in a corner by thugs, then the next, he had vanquished said thugs with a magic green ring. Apparently it chose him since he had looked those meanies in the eye with no fear. Then some strange people wielding green rings showed up, saying that he was now a part of the "Green Lantern Corps". And immediately, they had hauled his ass to the planet Oa where he was met with the Guardians Of The Universe and his designated mentor Abin Sur, who was said to be the greatest Green Lantern of them all. At first, Thaal had a lot of trouble with his training sessions, but as time passed by, he got better and Abin became somewhat of a father figure to him. But the fact that he had gained the respect of the greatest Lantern got him into lots of trouble—the other cadets bullied him more than often, calling him nicknames like "teacher's pet".

One time, he had hit his head too hard during a training session, resulting in a nosebleed. He rushed to the doctor's office as fast as he could, then he bumped into Iolande. She freaked out at the sight of the blood on Thaal and shoved him to the ground.

"Ewww! Get away from me, you freak!" Iolande squealed.

Unfortunately for Thaal, Jadi and the other bullies were near Iolande as Jadi chuckled:"Whoa, Sinestro, you don't look so good"

"P-Please, I need to see the corps medic..." Thaal whimpered.

But the bullies laughed and reacted in disgust at the blood on Thaal's nose to his mouth before Iolande cringed at him and scoffed "Gross! It's like he's getting a nose period"

A pink-haired Lantern-in-training made a construct tampon and scoffed at Thaal, "Plug this up to your nose, you spaz."

Thaal tried to walk away but Jadi pushed him back down, chuckling "Whoa, what's the rush, Sinestro? She's offering you something for your bloody nose, shove it up there!"

"Yeah, get it right in there!" Aryon deviously teased while grabbing Thaal by his black hair and shoving a green tampon up his nose.

Thaal yelled out in pain as he moved away from Aryon, taking the tampon out of his nose. His head suddenly began to sting in pain as he lay there, whimpering in agony.

"God, what a freaking retard he's being." Hama scoffed.

All the bullies made tampons with their rings and began throwing them at the poor Korugarian, chanting "Peer-iod! Peer-iod! Peer-iod! Peer-iod!"

The gang laughed like it's the best thing ever before they made more tampons and joins in the bullying, throwing tampons at the frightened Thaal who held his head in agony as he felt like he was having the excruciating headache in the world.

"Stop! Please! Help me!" Thaal screamed, trying to get back but each time he did, one of the guys shoved him back down, chanting "Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!"

The bullies continued chanting "Plug it up" "Period" and laughing at the poor teenager as Jadi recorded everything with his ring. Thaal couldn't take it anymore and pulled in every last ounce of his willpower and made twisted constructs to fight back. The bullies screamed in fear, and ran away. After it was all over, a human cadet came over to him and told him "Wow! That...was...amazing!"

"Th...thank you." Thaal said.

"Hal Jordan, from Earth." said the human. "You're Thaal Sinestro, right? I was put under Lantern Sur's care, just like you. When he said all those things about you, he wasn't bluffing. You're so awesome!"

At that point, Thaal was now looking more purple in the face than pink. He had fallen for the human. Hard. That was the moment he had met the love of his life. Back on Korugar, nothing dictated who to love or how to love, it was just love and Thaal had made it clear that he wasn't interested in women long ago. And this human right here had a pull to him that no other person in the universe had. Thaal Sinestro made it his mission to claim that earthling as his, and since Hal's head was apparently filled with large bits of fluff, it had to be easy as pie but unfortunately, the human considered the Korugarian only a friend. That frustrated Thaal a lot—he wanted Hal to love him back. Everybody knew Thaal had feelings for Hal. Even Abin knew. But Hal himself was oblivious to the fact.

Thaal Sinestro was tired. So damn tired. That was what led him to do the unthinkable.

He snuck into Hal's bed and stayed there, buried in warm heat until morning came. When Hal woke up, he yelled in surprise, waking Thaal up along with him. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"I wanted to stay with you." Thaal murmured, sleepily.

"Why? You get to see me all the time! In class, in recess, literally most of the day! Was that not enough?" Hal cried.

"Of course it's not enough!" Thaal cried back. "I want more. I want us to be more than friends. I love you. What else could this feeling be? I can not, for the life of me, stop thinking about you. I see you and I get frustrated. I love you more than anything in this world and I want to have you for myself. I want to be the first one to see you in the morning and the last one to see you before night. I want to wake up next to you. I want to love you and spoil you. My heart is yours. It yearns for you and I feel that if I could make you feel good, make us both feel good, then maybe you could be my boyfriend..."

"Your boyfriend?" asked Hal. "But..."

"For my entire life, I've been denied nice things. Back home, I had to push myself to the limits to live up to my family name, and here, I get bullied constantly for just doing my best. Please, Hal, you're the first good thing in my life, I wanna love you. Please, I'm begging you..."

He was losing it; Hal could tell. Thaal held him tight. His yellow eyes searching for pity, want; anything that would result in Hal touching him. He needed Hal's reassurance.

Hal closed his eyes and became still.

"Hal...I..." Thaal's hands dropped. He knew better than to push the issue; if Hal didn't want anything to do with him, it was settled. He have to live with what he done to Hal forever. He got up to pick up his clothes.

Hal softly placed his hand on Thaal's back. "Why didn't you tell me you felt this way? We could have talked about this..." Hal said while running a nervous hand through his honey-brown hair. "We humans, well most normal ones, must take it slow so we can get to know one another. If you want to get to know me, we need to take it slow. Okay?"

Thaal's eyes glittered with something all too familiar to Hal. Hope. Hal touched him. His heart fluttered.

"Sure. But could we at least...kiss?" Thaal said nervously, his hand now gripping Hal's.

Hal slowly kissed Thaal's lips tenderly, not too sure how the alien would react. Thaal returned the kiss feverishly, with a passion unlike their previous encounter. He needed to feel Hal. His body pooled with warmth as he kissed the human.

And that was how they became the most unstoppable team in the Green Lantern Corps.

For the next two years, they were inseparable. They became what Earth humans would call a power couple, vanquishing every universe-ending threat together. One day, Hal had taken Thaal to Earth, so they could watch a movie. It was a comedy, about "twu wuv".

"Hey, look at them! They're like you and me!" whispered Hal, referring to the leading male characters.

"I...I don't understand." said Thaal.

"They're living proof that love lives forever, just like us." Hal explained.

"Oh, Hal...I love you." Thaal breathed out, eyes filled with pure unadulterated love.

"I love you too, Sin." said Hal, and they kissed.

But unfortunately for our hero, fate had many other things in store. Thaal Sinestro would soon learn that love does not live forever, and he would learn that the hard way. It all began when Hal didn't answer a call from Thaal...then didn't show up for their date...then didn't text him back. But Thaal didn't care. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Their anniversary was just a day away, and he'd do his best to create the perfect day for his love. He asked Mogo if he could rent him, and the planet happily agreed. Once Mogo had finished arranging all his surface vegetation in the right shape, Thaal was left waiting on an arch made of flowers. He waited, and waited, and waited but Hal didn't come. After Thaal had texted him to come to Mogo after he's done running errands. And the Korugarian stayed there, waiting until he fell asleep. In his dreams, he heard a strange voice whispering to him to come and "find me".

Thaal was 16 and Hal was 17 when that happened.

* * *

The next day, Thaal had to do everything on his own.

That was when Jadi and his goons found him. "Hey, look who's here! The little squirt who somehow ended up with the biggest amount of willpower in the whole entire universe...and no boyfriend!" said Jadi.

"Let's throw him into that vat of yellow waste over there!" Aryon said, pointing at a nearby vat of yellow waste.

"Let's say he fell into it by accident and Lantern Sur will believe us!" Hama agreed. The three bullies grabbed Thaal with constructs and dunked him into the vat, sparing no time for him to fight back. It seemed like Thaal Sinestro had been done away with, but after a few moments, the vat began to quake and shake, then something dressed in yellow burst out of it and a yellow construct punched Jadi in the face.

"Ow, that hurt!" cried Jadi. He then yelled at the yellow figure, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?" said the figure, then began singing.

_All my life, I've been a pacifist,_

_But right now, you really got me pissed,_

_That stuff didn't kill me, I don't know why!_

_There's a new Sinestro in town,_

_And he's about to get on down,_

_It's gonna hurt like hell, and you're gonna die!_

_Maybe you better scram,_

_Or I'll cut you up like a holiday ham!_

_I'm gonna kick, kick, kick, kick, kick your ass,_

_I'm gonna kick, kick, kick, kick, kick your ass,_

_I'm gonna kick, kick, kick, kick, kick your ass,_

_It's gonna be a blast to kick your ass!_

_Go ahead and try to do me some harm,_

_I can try just to cut off your arm,_

_Nothing personal, I hope you understand,_

_Now, I don't mean to be mean,_

_But I'm about to make you scream,_

_Got a problem with that, then talk to the ring!_

_You better pray to Billy Pram,_

_'Cause I'm gonna show you who I am!_

And now, the author casts a modest veil over the most deplorable and unusual scene of violence to ever be shown in what's meant to be a rewrite of a kid's cartoon...

(musical break)

(Green Lanterns screaming)

_I'm gonna kick, kick, kick, kick, kick your ass,_

_Cut, cut, cut, cut off your arms,_

_Have, have, have, have me a blast!_

_Oh man, oh man, hot damn!_

_That was a yellow jam!_

_And that's who I am!_

_And...I...kicked...your...ass!_


	2. 𝒹𝒾𝓈𝑔𝓊𝒾𝓈𝑒𝓈

By the time it was all done, the now-Yellow Lantern was covered in colorful blood and breathing heavily. Apparently that waste had worked miracles on him and his ring, and he managed to take Hama and Aryon down but Jadi had narrowly escaped. The two green rings left their owners' hands to find new candidates, but Thaal grabbed them and dunked them into the vat. A few seconds later, two yellow rings emerged and flew off into the distance. The Korugarian wasn't thinking straight—he just stared at his bloodied hands, then collapsed down with his face in his hands.

_I killed them._

_They deserved to die._

_But Green Lanterns aren't supposed to kill._

_Should I turn myself in?_

_Should I just run away?_

_What would Mother and Father say?_

_What would Abin say?_

_What would Hal say?_

_Who cares? He ghosted me for who-knows-how-long._

_He didn't show up for our anniversary._

_Does he even love me anymore?_

_Only one way to find out._

The last thought wasn't his own. "Who are you?" asked Thaal; it had been the same voice that had been telling him to come and "find me".

 _I am Parallax,_ said the voice. _Right now, you are my only hope. You infused yourself with the yellow essence, that way you can connect with me and save me. Let's make a deal, you get me out of my prison, I help you get your boyfriend back._

"Where are you?" asked Thaal.

_To you, it is the Central Power Battery. To me, it is a maximum security prison. I am in there. I am what the Green Lanterns call the yellow impurity, the very thing that had made the green rings useless against anything yellow. Quickly, you must come and save me._

"Hold on, I can't go back to Oa looking like this!" Thaal cried. "I can't risk being caught by the greens! If they find out I killed two of their cadets..."

 _Don't worry, you'll make it. Just trust in me,_ said Parallax.

"Abin said not to trust strangers!" cried the Yellow Lantern.

 _To hell with the Green Lanterns! Do you want revengeance, or not?! Just come and get me!_ Parallax screeched.

"Okay, fine!" Thaal spat. "You sound like you want so desperately to be saved, so I'll save you. But instead, you've _gotta_ uphold my end of the deal, and I MEAN IT. Got it?"

A few moments later, the Korugarian was on Oa, (FOR THE LAST TIME!) a yellow hood covering his face. He had been in front of the Central Power Battery countless times, he knew the way but right now, he had to be EXTRA CAREFUL. A horde of cadets whizzed by and he barely evaded them.

"Alright, Parallax, I'm in. Now where to..." he mumbled, then heard a group of gossipy girls talking about what happened today, only that the tale was horrendously warped and far from what actually happened. They were saying that Thaal fell into that vat of yellow waste accidentally, then attacked Jadi and his goons for no reason at all! Apparently Jadi had told the corps medic that story, and word had gotten out. He wanted to cry.

 _Focus!_ cried the voice in his head, and Thaal managed to tuck himself into another corner. And you'll never guess what was waiting for him on the other side! It was the Central Power Battery!

"Yay!" the Yellow Lantern cried internally. "With this, I can finally get my revengeance! So, Parallax, how to get you out?"

 _Just hold your ring up and say the oath,_ said the voice.

Thaal was confused. "What oath? You surely don't mean the Green Lantern Oath, so..." Suddenly, a commotion was heard. Green Lanterns were coming! Of course they had to be, on Oa where everything was green, a yellow object was the easiest thing to spot. "Ah, forget it!" he groaned, and recited the first thing that came to mind.

_"In blackest day, in brightest night,_

_Beware your fears made into light._

_Let those who try to stop what's right,_

_Burn like my power...Sinestro's might!"_

A beam of bright light shot from the yellow ring, and a yellow dragon-like creature jumped out of the Central Power Battery, guided by it. When viewed from a close distance, it looked like a wyrm with legs and dragonfly wings. Before any of the greens could react, it scooped Thaal up in its long limbs and vanished without a trace.

When the Korugarian finally opened his eyes, he found himself on an Earthen hill with a funky-looking monster in front of him. "Parallax?" he asked.

 _Hello, Sinestro,_ the creature drawled out. _Congratulations. You saved me._

"You said you'd uphold my end of the deal. Now, get me down from here so I can find Hal and take him back." Thaal ordered.

_Oh, that boyfriend of yours? I saw him in your memories. Quite handsome, as I may say. He'd make a perfect host._

"Don't you dare! He's mine. Now just disguise me so I can blend in." the Yellow Lantern complained.

 _Yes, sir,_ the entity complied instantly. A burst of yellow energy, and our hero now looked more human than Korugarian. He went straight to a beautiful lake he and Hal used to go to when they were inseparable, sat under the weeping willow trees and began playing one of his father's musical works on a yellow harp. It was called "Heartbreak".

A cute girl in a pink mini-skirt heard the sad tune, and came closer to hear him better. "Wowzers!" she said in a squeaky voice. "You're amazing! So, what's your name? I'm Carol Ferris."

Thaal smiled. He had done some research on his love's girlfriend, Carol Ferris. Apparently she was known to the universe as the Evil One, the Weevil Bun, the One Whose Name Shall Not Be Uttered, the Freak, the Center Of Evil In The Universe, the Thing From The Underworld, Satan, the Great Injustice, the Worldwide Enemy Of Da Goodness In Everything or just the WEDGIE for short, the Bad-Eyed Lady Of The Lowlands, the Damsel Of Darkness, and the Mistress Of Malevolence.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"So, you're telling me that you're dating the WEDGIE?" said Thaal and he and Hal lay together on their bed, cuddling and simply wallowing in each other's warmth. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from her. I'm the guy with the biggest amount of willpower in the whole entire universe, after all! And..." he leaned to whisper in his human's ear, "On Korugar, we take adultery very seriously."

"Really?" Hal smiled. "Thank you, Sin!" He then pulled Thaal's slender long body closer to his own broad one, and soon, they were having fun, drowning in each other for the rest of the night.

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head. Maybe he could seduce her, and Hal would most certainly come between them, and that would be his chance. His smile widened into a sinister smirk, and he replied.

"Thaal Sinclair."

* * *

In Sweet Justice, Jessica Cruz was hanging out with her friends. All the time, Diana had been giggling at her phone. "Wazzup?" Jess asked.

Diana smiled. "It's nothing, I was just texting my girlfriend. Her name's Audrey."

Starfire was surprised. "Your girlfriend? What happened to Steve?"

"Oh, I dumped him. Even after that, he tried to push Audrey down a flight of stairs for "stealing me away", but he ended up falling down the stairs himself." she giggled.

Suddenly, an explosion went off in a nearby area. Lena Luthor was at it again. The girls got ready to spring into action but somebody had beat them to the punch. Red chains wrapped all over Lena's murder machine, followed by a whip that yanked the 11-year-old out of the cockpit and following that, the kid was put in a rocket which shot off in the direction of Luthor Corporations. "Hey!" Kara cried. "Just who do you think you are, stealing our thunder?"

 **"Me?"** said the mystery person. **"Well, I'm your worst nightmare!"** she yelled as she turned her head. Jessica was surprised—the mystery person was a girl with half-brownish black and half-red hair.

"No way." said the female Green Lantern. "It can't be..."

_~FLASHBACK~_

It was at WCD Summer Camp, a camp site run by an old friend of Principal Chapin's named Amanda Waller. The whole place was full of fun activities, but maybe the most fun out of all that was the annual WCD Talent Show where people competed in showing off what they did best. Jessica was watching the show with very little amusement when suddenly, a girl came up. She had luscious dark brown eyes, peachy skin and...otherworldly hair. Half of it was a dull brownish black, but the other half was a vibrant red like freshly-spilled blood and the red half of her hair seemed to shine every time it moved. A thin veil covered her slender frame, ornaments jingling softly with every step she took. Then suddenly, the girl brandished a series of extra-sharp graphene blades and began juggling them with little to no effort as the band played Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture. Somebody brought out a tricycle and, perched on it, she kept on her juggling act and Jessica was worried about her. What if she went on and hurt herself?

Much to the young Lantern's surprise, the girl kept on the act smoothly. Her skill was much to be admired, and even with fiery geysers bursting from everywhere, she didn't drop one of the knives. Jessica decided she'd talk to her on backstage.

After she came offstage, Jessica approached her and tried "Um...hi?"

 **"Ollo!"** cried the girl. **"I'm Leyenar Overkill, but you can call me Len! Who are you?"**

"Jessica Cruz." she replied. "By the way, what happened with your hair?"

 **"My hair?"** said Len. **"People ask that about me all the time. I have no idea, I was born with this outrageously red hair and I LOVE IT!"**

"Cool! Anyways, you did great up there! C'mon, let's get you something to drink."

**"I love soft drinks."**

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Jessica stared, wide-eyed, at the girl with half-red hair. But it couldn't possibly be _her!_ That girl's skin tone was a ghostly pale white, and Len had peachy skin. That girl had the Red Lantern Corps insignia literally burned into her eyes, and Len was the last thing she could think of when it came to rage. Just who was this girl? That was when Kara yelled "Yo mama's so stupid, she went to the dentist to get a Bluetooth!"

That was the last straw. The girl suddenly went up in red flames and was about to send a buncha blades Kara's way when Jessica remembered that Len had mommy issues. It was becoming more and more evident. So she got between them and told Kara "Don't say that about her! What do you know about her? Her mama could be dead!"

 **"Wait, how'd you know that?"** asked the girl. **"My mother died when I was thirteen, and I never recall telling any Green Lantern about it, save for that one time when I met a girl at WCD Summer Camp."**

"What's your name?" asked Jessica. "Your _real_ name."

 **"It's Leyenar Overkill. Why?"** the girl shot back.

"No way!" cried Jessica. "Oh my God, Len! Whatever happened to you? You're not..."

 **"No longer human, yes."** said Len. **"They fused me with the ring. I've been wanting to be a Red Lantern since my mother died, and they gave me exactly what I wanted. I'm sorry for stealing your thunder, by the way."**

Later, they were all in Sweet Justice, sharing ice cream. Jessica had gotten Len a big bowl of chocolate ice cream, to be a little bit more exact, Len's favorite. "So, that obsession with Grand Admiral Thrawn still holding?" asked Jessica.

Len smirked. **"Yep. I'm planning to launch an airstrike on Disney so they're left with no other choice than let me marry him."**

"Hello, I'm Diana." said the Amazon Princess as she introduced herself. "You already know Jess, and these are Zee, Karen, Kara, and Barbara."

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Kara.

 **"Oh, I'm an exchange student. Don't worry, I'll be gone in a day or two!"** Len giggled.

The girls shared a collective laugh. Sure, things might be good for now, but you wait until tomorrow, and you'll soon be swept up in the most absurd Lantern battle ever, with a buncha complications for one Hal Jordan, but fear not, for in the end, love conquers everything...right?


End file.
